Never Will I Forget
by Kia Vane
Summary: Gibbs is told a new mission has begun, however, this time it is the search to find Tony since he was taken from a house they were investigating, and is now missing. The only lead is the cop that was killed trying to help him. So where is Tony? Who kidnapped him? Why and what will the team do now?
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs was in his office, they just got news moments before that a Marine Navy officer was found dead in his own home, and there was no way in or out to say it was a murder. Now the only clue is that the killer is out there somewhere and is already making his next target a hunt. "A Marine Navy officer was just killed in his own home, no way in, no way out, grab your gear lets go, McGee work on that virus with Abby" McGee was already downstairs working with Abby, but, they were on the screen to show what the others were doing downstairs. The screen was shut off and Ziva grabbed her things going with Tony and Gibbs to the sight.

Tony was instantly on his feet when Gibbs spoke. Finally, a case! The team hadn't had any for a while now and he was starting to get bored with the cold cases they were working on. Not that he was happy someone was dead, no. He just wanted something interesting to do. And murder investigations always were. He watched as McGee went down to Abby's lab before he and Ziva followed Gibbs into the elevator.

Gibbs handed Ziva the report "You need to memorize the report by the time we get there" Gibbs threw the keys at Tony "You're driving" Gibbs mainly drove the car when they were in a hurry and right they weren't in a hurry so there would be no reason for Gibbs to drive. He took the passenger seat as Ziva sat in the back of the big, black, suv vehicle and she already began to memorize it. Putting his seatbelt on, Gibbs waited during the quiet drive to the site.

Tony was surprised when Gibbs tossed him the keys. He never got to drive. It was always Gibbs himself or Ziva. And both of their driving was terrifying. So, he wasn't going to complain when he got the chance to drive. He got in the driver's side and buckled up. "So. Where to?" He asked, looking at Gibbs.

"1426 Hatsford street North bound" Ziva stated as Gibbs started his next cup of coffee, luckily it wasn't his first, without his coffee, well, everyone was afraid of him and he knew it very well. "Says it's James Roberts, Navy Marine, age 37, no reason yet of death type or time of death" Ziva added as she heard Gibbs comment "Ducky should be able to tell us that much" Gibbs figured by the time they got there they would at least know how he died, if not when he died.

Tony nodded when he heard the address. He started the car and started driving. He wasn't surprised to hear that they didn't know the time of death or what caused it. The local LEO's didn't ever really do a good job. It didn't take long to arrive and he parked before getting out.

Gibbs was already out of the car before it shut off and Ziva had finished up moments before memorizing the entire report. "Alright, you know what to do" they walked inside to where the body was "Ziva take upstairs, Tony take the basement" Gibbs wasn't used to a house having a basement really when it came to his job. Most don't but the cops said the door was locked and there might be something down there. Gibbs hadn't noticed anyone out of the ordinary, but, then again, nothing was ordinary about this kill. "Oh hello Jethro" Ducky spoke as Gibbs walked over seeing nothing wrong with the body "Details ducky" Gibbs coffee was gone by the time they got there. "Well he died at 7:32am, this morning, as far as what killed him, don't really know just yet" they were already taking the body to the morgue, or trying to that is. But, the room around them looked something like out of Batman when the Joker striked, in fact it did say 'Joker' all around the room in red and purple spray paint.

tony got out and followed Gibbs and Ziva into the house. "On it, boss." He stated when he heard what he needed to do. He took a moment to glance over the reports before heading down to the basement. He kept on hand near his firearm, just in case. But he was sure he wouldn't need it. This was a crime scene, after all. Nothing dangerous here. When he got down there, he began looking around, going through everything, whether it looked important or not.

What Tony hadn't realized was that he wasn't alone in the room, he was actually being watched by someone else, and that person was not to be taken lightly. Ryan hadn't gotten the chance to run and when he did have the chance, the police raided the place. There was blood all over the floor in a corner, as if it was leaking out from the bottom of the wall on the side, and Ryan was behind the wall trying to stay quiet as he peeked out through a hole trying not to be seen.

Ziva walked upstairs, she was told to check it out, keeping her gun ready, she was ready to fight without it too. Though she never thought a threat would still be in the house if this killer kept killing around the area, but, choosing out local men who were high in business and most likely to be hated by alot of people or everyone for that matter.

Gibbs saw Tony go downstairs, Ziva going upstairs, and Ducky watching the body being taken away in a body bag. Gibbs went to look around in the kitchen, maybe there was a murder weapon there, and he didn't find anything. He looked for prints, for marks, anything to show someone was in there, but, there was no trace.

Tony noticed the blood almost instantly. He instantly went over to it to investigate. He pulled on some gloves as he crouched down next to the took a picture of it before getting a sample. He was about to stand up again when he noticed the blood appeared to coming out of the wall. He reached over to investigate.

Ryan took a step back losing his balance and fell in an area with dry blood, when he looked at his hands they were covered in blood, and now he had to deal with some cop (in his head he thinks its a cop) snooping around. He couldn't have this right now, he was just about to make his next target, that is after he could get away. Something about this cop seemed familiar, so he tried another approach "h-hey, anyone there?" he put on his helpless voice to call out quietly to Tony on the other side of the door "c-can anyone hear me?" thought only Tony would be able to barely hear him "W-watch out, he's still here" Ryan spoke talking about the killer, but, thought it would be obvious "H-he's down...uh oh..."

Tony instantky pulled his gun when he heard a voice. When he realized it was coming from the wall, he lowered the gun, but kept it out. "Hello? Who's there? Are you alright?" He asked. He hadn't thought anybody else lived here. Guess he was wrong. But, this guy would need to be questioned either way.

"I am locked in here, who are you, can you help me?" he whispered back, he would make his move as soon as he could feel it was safe to open the wall, which only he knew how to open and it would be a great way to get Tony on the other end to open it. "Please get me out of here, there s-should be a s-switch on the side, under an old picture..." Ryan replied back.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Special Agent Tonyy DiNozzo, NCIS." Tony said. He holstered his gun before moving to where he was told the switch was. But, he hesitated before actually looking. "How do you know where this switch is?" He asked, suddenly suspicious, his hand on the handle of his gun.

"I s-saw it before being s-shoved in here, please let me out, there are rats in here, I hate rats..." Ryan played, actually he didn't like rats, he thought they were disgusting creatures, worse than he was, and he couldn't stand being near them. Squeaking sounds came from behind the wall as well making Ryan uncomfortable within the wall now. "Please just get me out of here q-quickly..." Ryan added.

Tony hesitated for a moment, thinking. He wasn't sure hpif he should believe him, but he also couldn't leave him in there. "Alright.. just a moment.." he told him. He found the switch and flipped it, hand still on his gun.

Ryan was standing up against the opposite wall of where the door had opened up, he had blood here and there, and he looked scared, but, not as scared as most would be unless they were in there for awhile. "Oh thank g-goodness" Ryan spoke as rats scurried out of the closed up room, they were special rats that would go after anything with meat on it, and hardly ever ate garbage. Though it was hard to tell unless you knew alot about rats and what they looked like along with their signs sense they blended in with other rats. They just hardly ever ate each other unless for survival. Ryan walked over to him slowly, as if he was afraid someone was going to just pop out of no where, and then he looked afraid "Watch out" he freaked pointing and looking scared over Tony's shoulder "He's right there"

Tony was relieved to see the man appeared to be unharmed. That was good. And he could tell he wasn't lying about the rats. He could hear them moving around. He turned when the man pointed behind him, drawing his gun.

However, when Tony had turned around, no one was there, the only thing was there was the single light bulb down in the basement to light it up. Ryan quickly raised his elbow and knocked Tony right in the back of his upper back to knock him out. Ryan watched the NCIS agent fall, at least he knew who he was dealing with, and the one thing Ryan loved to do the most besides hunting people like his folks, was tormenting, or torturing them for information.

Tony was only partially surprised to see that there was nothing behind him. He knew he shouldn't have listened to this guy. He was about to turn back around when he felt the hit. His gun slipped from his hand as he collapsed, quickly blacking out.

"Never should trust a complete stranger, not very smart are you?" Ryan moved him and Tony to the room again shutting the door, there was more than one way to open it, however, the other way involved more rats, and he did hate rats. "Dinozzo are you down here?" Gibbs called out walking down the steps, his hand next to his gun just in case "Dinozzo?" Gibbs instantly went into defense mode knowing Tony hadn't gone back up without reporting to him or Ziva yet, and Ziva appeared behind Gibbs "Where's Tony?" "Don't know, Ziva" and they both moved down the steps looking for their team mate. However, Tony was not there, and even when they checked the rest of the house, there was no way to show that Tony had left.

The good thing was, Tony had his cellphone, and when Gibbs went to call it, it went off behind the hidden passageway wall. "Tony?" Ziva asked unsure if that was his phone "Why is it coming from the wall?" now they both were wondering "Get some cops down here with a couple of sledgehammers. I'll stay to see if anything happens" though, Ryan caught the cell taking out the battery and leaving it right there as he opened a hole with a couple rats, luckily most of them had already scurried away. Not a good thing for anyone outside at night if they attacked though. Ryan moved him and Tony through the hole.

"Damn, you're heavy, what do you eat" Ryan mumbled dragging him along and closed the door, now the only way to track them would be through the hole, IF they could find it, and above ground. Ryan moved them to the sewers, he had his own place down there, and didn't need a sense of smell. He couldn't live with other people without wanting to kill them, though he did keep rat traps and everything around the little house that he did built down there.

Pulling Tony to a large area and tying him up, Ryan took a seat to take a break, he had to do something different this time, if this agent lived, he could very well go to prison, though he wouldn't mind the electric chair, though he'd probably be hung or shot or life in prison for all he has done. But first, he had to make sure the agent wouldn't get anywhere, IF he did escape. Ryan took a blade from his boot, and while the agent was out, he sliced a cut on Tony's leg and blood seeped out slowly, it wasn't that bad, but, it would either leave a scar or get infected, however, Ryan knew the rats would smell the blood so he put out more traps and cinder blocks he collected over time to keep them out.

By the time they got downstairs with the sledge hammers, Gibbs had already picked up Tony's gun and kept it in his back pocket. Smashing the wall down, all they found was a secret hole in the wall, probably unknown to the owner who died upstairs. Most didn't know what was involved in their home, including any hidden halls or rooms or even tunnels.

Tony woke up about an hour later. The first thing he noticed was paain in his leg. He autotmatically reached down to check for a wound when he noticed his hands were tied. And that his head was pounding. He knew he shouldn't havve trusted that guy! He should have listened to his gut like he normally did. He didn't know why he ignored it. Now he just needed to figure out how he was going to get out of this.

Ryan was off to the side making more of the walls of the home he kept underneath the city in the sewer system, however, Ryan didn't realize that Tony had awakened yet. He had only built the walls and door plus a window, it wasn't that big, but, big enough for a bed and small table to have food on it for. "Staying here...never leaving..he wont get me...not again..." Ryan was talking to himself and while this was going on, Gibbs and the team was trying to figure out where Tony went.

Tony was silent for a while, waiting his head to stop hurting. He spent the time watching the man who he was now sure was the killer. ".. Who are you hiding from?" He asked, only partially curious. He jyst wanted to stall long enough to give Gibbs time to find him.

Ryan turned to the sound of the other voice "Oh, you're awake, stronger than you look it seems" Ryan wasn't going to answer that, at least not the answer that the agent would want "No one" Ryan stopped working, there was plenty of light and Tony wasn't even in the house yet, he was on the outside as Ryan was touching up the outside wall of it.

Gibbs looked to McGee and Abby while in Abby's office "You guys better have something for me" Gibbs was waiting for results from Abby, the most they found was the finger prints on the Tony's battery, and it linked up to a "Ryan Cores, a suspect in other murders within the area, he was said to be spotted at every murder scene just standing there. One of the officers said he saw him at every one of them." McGee spoke as Abby continued "But, no matter what we do, we can't find him, it's like he doesn't even live like everyone else" however she was more right about that than anything.

Tony glared at the man. He didn't like being lied to. He who gladly take this guy down himself if he could just get his hands free. "My boss is going to find us, you know." He said, knowing that Gibbs would. It would just take a bit of time. While he sat there, he started trying to get his hands free.

The ropes weren't that tight, Ryan wanted a fun little "dangerous game" like a hunt. He always did like to hunt humans, more satisfying than animals who knew only to run away from the danger, at least humans fought back most of the time or tried to hide or even got help sometimes. Ryan had a twisted a way of thinking, he walked off forgetting something and went down one of the tunnels to find it. He was now waiting to see how long it would take for the victim to get away this time or try to before he killed him.

Tony watched him go before he managed to get his hands free. The first thing he did was check his wound. It wasn't bad so he just stood up and went in the opposite direction the man did. He needed to find a way out of here and a way to detain the man.

Ryan felt that the man had gotten up by now, more gutsy than the other ones, though they stayed there for awhile, and most didn't move. "Won't let the prey get away" Ryan spoke knowing the tunnels very well and knew it would take awhile for anyone to get to an exit that was usable with all the busy streets above and the fact that most tunnels led to another city.

Abby finally gave Gibbs the information he needed, sadly they still didn't know where this guy went, the NCIS team, minus Tony, was searching all over the area of the house to try and find their team member. Gibbs was worried that something might happen to Dinozzo if he wasn't found, Gibbs wasn't about to lose Tony or any other team member like he lost his family in the past.

Ryan chased after, however, he had a bag on his back, it had several things in it. No reason to set a gun off down here or anything that was flammable. Ryan knew it would just catch whatever was down here on fire, that's why nothing ever went down here except water and trash. He threw a couple smoke bombs around each tunnel he ran past, it would be hard to keep running if you couldn't breath very well. Ryan had a medical mask on to keep the smoke from bothering his breathing. "You won't get away" Ryan called out, he liked to provoke any fear in people while on the hunt, and he pulled out a blade in his right hand.

Tony could hear the guy behind him. When he saw the smoke, he pulled his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth then kept going. He was confedient he would find an exit and get back to the navy yard. He just didn't know how long it would take. He didn't stop though. While he was running, he looked for some sort of weapon, managing to find a small metal pipe. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

For a couple hours the chase went on, this was the longest it had been in awhile, rats scurried across the floors, some trying to climb to any surface they could, and the murky water stayed in one place except for the slow movement of the flow. "You won't get away so easily agent, you will be killed before your team can find you, if not by me, by the rats" Ryan called out as his voice echoed and he stopped walking to find the agent. It was time for a break "Time to rest, watch the rats" he mumbled and walked back to his site. However, because Tony was hurt, the rats were starting to smell the blood streaming slowly out from his cut, and drew them towards him, little by little not getting too close yet until they knew when to attack.

Tony didn't pay him any attention. He just kept going. He could hear the rats behind him, but didn't pay them any attention. They weren't important. He wouldn't let them catch him. He kept running, trying to find an exit.

Just then something was on the ground in front of Tony, it was a dead dog, there seemed to be dead animals all around. Ryan had some hunting fun while he was down there practicing to go after humans, however, there was only a couple. It was already night now, running around without a clue where you are going takes awhile or makes time pass.

Ryan was back up on his feet after he ate something, he went back to hunting, but, this time he brought the bigger, red blade that he stole from his own step father before he left home for good. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, you cannot run, from Ryan the hunter" he toyed, though what Ryan didn't know was that the food he was eating caused him to be delusional and make him think people are saying things to him opposite of what he hears. Ryan had caught up with Tony swinging the blade at him, he knew the place better than anyone else, and he knew the different ways to take to get to him.

"Got him Gibbs, seems he likes to go under ground alot, but, without a cell phone or something electric, I dont think I can get a lock on him" Abby said as her and McGee were trying different things continously typing away. Ziva found something upstairs on her computer and quickly ran downstairs to the others saying "I think I know where he is" Gibbs looked over waiting for her to continue which didn't take long. "At the base, Abby can you find the center of the under ground maze?" Abby looked over and back to her screen "Yea, I should be able to. Found it. No one ever goes down there probably so they would never notice him" there weren't cameras down there, but, there was a map showing where it was.

The NCIS group grabbed their things and ran out to find Tony. Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, and even the police were all about to raid the halls. Ryan heard the sirens above "Shit, they caught up quick, guess your friends are faster than I thought" Ryan quickly took another way going through the patterns, sometimes it could be dizzy, and he ran in front of Tony out of breath "Looks like this hunt...will have to end now" he said holding his red blade up and putting a good defensive position up to keep his balance.

Tony stopped when he saw the dead dog. He was completely out of breath, but he had to get away. He didn't want to die! Not in a sewer! He kept going, moving slower, to tired to run anymore.

He stopped when Ryan caught up. His grip tightened on the metal pipe. He instantly felt better when he heard the sirens. He knew it wouldn't take long now for them to find him. He could last until then.

"You're not going to get away. Not after everything you've done." He told him, ready to defend himself.

"How do you kill someone who doesn't believe in death?" Ryan spoke being honest about how he felt about death and that he really truly didn't believe in death. "And if I have to die, then so will you" meaning he would take anyone down with him before being caught "You won't kill me, not before I kill you" and he dropped his bag to the ground with a thump charging over at Tony with the knife, keeping it by his side and trying to stab and slash at Tony.

Footsteps all around them were searching for the two men, Gibbs was in the front line, Ziva, and McGee went other ways to see if maybe they weren't in the center. In this large maze, you never knew where people could be at or running around and it was always best to check every possible way. "Dinozzo!" Gibbs called out as his voiced echoed throughout the tunnels.

"It doesn't matter if you believe in death or not. Won't stop you from dying." Tony said. He was ready for him to charge, and sidestepped the attack. He swung the pipe, bringging it down as hard as he could on the back of his head.

He heard Gibbs calling for him. "Boss?" He called back, keeping his focus on the man in front of him.

About the time Ryan was hit, he had slashed at the agent's side and then fell against the floor and into the deep sewer water disappearing under it. Ryan was out, he was also being carried away by the slow current sewer water.

Gibbs raced to the sound of where Tony was calling back from "Dinozzo" Gibbs called out again, but, before he could wait for the other man to respond, he saw him right in front of him. He looked hurt and Gibbs could tell something was wrong. It looked like Ryan's little hunt didn't go as he planned. "Tony" Gibbs puts his gun away and runs over to Tony "Are you alright?" he stands close just in case "Tony, are you hurt?"

Tony dropped the pipe when he felt the knife cut him. He covered the wound as he watched Ryan disappear. The wound hurt, but he could handle it until Gubbs found him. And judging by how close his voice sounded, it wouldn't take to long. This was proven true when Gibbs was suddenly infront of him. "Hey, Boss. Just a bit.." he told him, moving his hand away from his side and seeing the blood.

"Tony" Gibbs noticed the blood and helped support Tony "Come on, let's get you above ground, can you walk?" of course Gibbs wasn't going to let him walk alone and he wasn't about to run off to get help. "Just bare with it until we can get help" Gibbs helped Tony walk and they slowly made their way to some officers that helped take him up above ground where an ambulance was waiting.

McGee and Ziva made it clear the man, Ryan, was no longer there. No one knew where he was, they just assumed he was dead, but, as an agent, you can never assume someone is dead until you know for sure. Tony was taken to the hospital to get treated, Gibbs wouldn't let anyone tell him to leave, or stay out of the room until he knew how Tony was. Gibbs was glad when the doctors came in giving Tony medicine and talking to Gibbs. Ziva and McGee were then allowed to come into the room, Ducky and Abby came at a later time, but, Tony was still out from the drugs they gave him.

"Alright boss." Tony said. He didn't complain about Gibbs helping him like he normally would. He was starting to feel a bit dizzy from the blood loss. But he didn't say anything. He didn't want his boss to worry about him. He was going to be fine, after all.

Tony managed not to pass out on the way to the hospital. He told the doctor where he was hurting before he passed out both from the blood loss and the drugs.

Some time has passed, Gibbs and his team still couldn't find the man, sadly he was gone and probably still out there. Gibbs would always keep an eye out now that they know who they were searching for. Gibbs entered Tony's room with his coffee and checked to see if he was awake yet. He wasn't, Gibbs stood over by the window, wondering when he would wake up. He was also wondering if he would see that man who took Tony or not, it wasn't long before they found Tony luckily, but, if they were later, Gibbs would have searched and searched just to kill the man himself.

When Tony woke up, he was confused for a moment where he was. But then he remembered what happened and that he was in a hosptial. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes landed on Gibbs. "Hey, Boss.." he said.

Gibbs turned to face Tony, his expression the same as when he was serious, "Hey Dinozzo, how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked walking over and taking a seat on the stool next to the hospital bed that Tony was lying in.

"I feel just fine. Though that's probably because of the meds." Tony said, laughing slightly. Then he began serious. "I'm sorry boss. He got the drop on me."

Gibbs listened to Tony and what he was saying "Don't worry about it Dinozzo, you were just doing your job" Gibbs replied staying as calm as he could "We'll get him, we're sure that he got away, even though we don't know where he went" Gibbs hadn't known about the fact that Tony hit him with the pipe, so they just assumed he was gone or ran off.

"I managed to hit him over the head with a pipe. He collapsed in the water. Probablyy got swept away." Tony told him. He was sure he hadn't killed him, but he was unconcious under water, so he might have drowned for all he knew.

Gibbs was a bit annoyed now, but, even if he wanted to know that earlier, there would be no way for him to have known with Tony being taken care of. "Well, I'm glad you're alright now, Tony. You should get some rest, I'll try to bring you some fast food tomorrow" Gibbs finally said after being silent for a couple moments.

"That sounds good, Boss." Tony said, smiling slightly at him before yawning. "Now I think I'm going to get some more sleep." He said, his eyes closing on their own and he was instantly asleep.

Gibbs stood up, his hand on Tony's shoulder, and he kissed his forehead after seeing he was asleep "Sleep well" and Gibbs walked out to go back to work, now that he knew the killer was still out there, he was going to find him, even if it was just his dead body. No one goes after his team and lives (or at least gets to keep their freedom) Gibbs left the door cracked so light would shine in a little from the hallway. He went back to work explaining to the others that Tony was alright and the killer was still out there, dead or alive.

the others didn't like to hear that the likker could still be out there. Especially not after what happened to Tony. They immedietly got back to work. McGee was working on tracking Ryan on his computer while Ziva went back to searching the sewers. She wasn't going to stop until he was found. Then she would end him herself.

A couple days went by, everything seemed quiet, until Gibbs got news that a man fitting Ryan's description was located near a run down neighborhood where few people chose to live. Gibbs hung up the office phone "We found him" Gibbs spoke getting up with his gun putting it away and waiting for the others to follow "Let's go" he didn't hesitate as he went straight to the elevator.

Tony was glad to be out of the hospital. But he wasn't to happy about not having anything to do but stay at his desk. It sucked and he hated not being able to do anything. So, when Gibbs called the team to follow, he stood with them and followed them to the elevator. The boss could get mad later, but they needed the entire team to get this guy.

Gibbs looked over and sighed shaking his head silently "If you're coming with us Dinozzo, I don't want you out of my sight. Ziva, McGee you'll be guarding each other's backs until this is over with." Gibbs stated as the doors closed and they went to the car. They went out to the run down neighborhood and parked the car which luckily wasn't as new as most of the ones they would drive in. Gibbs got out, his gun in his hands, Ziva & McGee stuck close to each other (not too close) as they had their guns out and ready looking for any leads. Some would say it was luck that no one was on the streets, others would say it was an omen, and now the NCIS team was about to find out which one it really was.

"Alrright Boss." Tony said. He knew Gibbs would say something like that. But at least he wasn't making him stay here. He wouldn't be able to stand that. He was silent on the ride, focused on what needed to be done. He got out when they arrived and pulled out his gun. He followed behind Gibbs, eyes darting around. He had a bad feeling about this place. But he was sure that the team could handle it.

Ziva and McGee took the left side, Gibbs lead to the right side, they would have to keep an eye open in case anything else would happen or if anyone else would get involved. It was pretty quiet, too quiet to be completely safe. Moving their way on, they heard a little girl scream as they came around the corner seeing Ryan with a dark skinned little girl about 8 or 9 maybe trying to get away from Ryan "NCIS FREEZE!" Gibbs called out surprising Ryan that he let go of the girl, but, took off running over to where a bridge was, there was little water at the bottom, and more rocks. There was no where for him to run as he stood looking over thinking this was so not his day.

The team moved over to where the man stood as he turned around "Put your hands where we can see them" Ziva said to the killer, Ryan looked over, and saw Tony alive "Well, that's a nasty turn of events huh? You're still alive, though a hunter never misses it's kill" Ryan said, Gibbs took that as a sign to stay in front of Tony, and the man just waited, he didn't keep his hands out where they could see them so that put everyone on edge. What was this guy planning to do, he had no where to go.

Tony followed Gibbs along the right side. When he saw Ryan had a little girl, his hand tightened on his gun and he was prepared to shoot him himself. But then Ryan took off and he chased after him. He knew they would be able to catch him. Especially since there was nowhere for Ryan to go.

Tony glared at the man when he mentioned killing him. A part of him was glad Gibbs was infront of him. It made him feel safer. But the other part wanted to just shoot Ryan and get it over with. "Put your hands where we can see them or we'll shoot." He told him.

Ryan shook his head "Sorry agent, but, I don't believe a hunter would give up to his prey so easily." Ryan heard Gibbs speak "Well, now you're no longer the hunter, you are now the hunted, this is your last chance put your hands where we can see them" Ryan tossed the flannel he was wearing to the ground, he hadn't been wired, but, it was odd, why would someone throw away their flannel in this cooler area of the neighborhood, and then someone who was cornered by NCIS agents. That would be something no one would know, Ziva inched closer, Ryan spotted her.

"Take one more step and you'll never catch me agent. "What do you mean by that" Ziva spoke trying to distract him with talking "Oh, no, no, no talking me out of this one. You see, with the life I had, suicide is easier than you think" Gibbs instantly understood what the guy meant and raced towards him to stop him from going over the edge, McGee and Ziva followed, however, it was already too late. Ryan jumped off the edge and fell hitting the bottom in seconds against the rocks. McGee spoke "He's dead, no doubt about that. I will call the morgue" Ziva put her gun away "Another one lost" even if the guy survived it would be a miracle or in his case a curse.

"Is everyone alright?" Gibbs asked knowing they probably were. His mind was more on the fact that Ryan had just gotten away, this was worse than Ryan actually getting away, because now they wouldn't be able to go and catch him anymore. Only death could claim his life and it seemed it had worked out that way since Ryan did it to himself knowing it was worse for the NCIS team to lose a killer than to never catch him.

Tony wasn't sure what Ryan was thinking. There obviously wasn't anyplace he could go. They had him cornered. But, that changed when the man suddenly jumped off the cliff. That wasn't something he was expecting. He ran over to the side and looked down. He could tell the man was dead. At least, he hoped he was dead. He would personally feel much better with him gone from this world.

"Yeah, Boss. We're fine." he told him. Nobody had gotten hurt, so that was a plus. But, he knew Gibbs didn't like when their suspects killed themselves. It was the easy way out and he knew it. This man had deserved the death sentence though. So, this was fine for him.


End file.
